Redemption
by serina-phantom
Summary: FULL SUMMARY INSIDE. Yugi is an angel reincarnated into a human form with no memory of his past life. Yami is the king of demons and Yugi's mate, come to claim what is his. YYY BR MM SJ
1. Prologue

**Title**: Redemption

**Genre**: romance, hurt/comfort, fantasy

**Rating**: T for language and violence (might go up)

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi; BakuraXRyou; MarikXMalik; KaibaXJonouchi; hinted others

**Summary**: Yugi is an angel and the demon king, Yami, is his mate. But their relationship is tried when Yugi is reincarnated and turned into human with no memory of his angel life or his past life as a human. Yami comes to claim what is his, but Yugi's angelic friends; Jonouchi, Ryou, and Malik; go to great lengths to stop Yami and protect Yugi from discovering the truth. But then they find out that the highest ranking demons and best friends/warriors of Yami are their mates! Find out what will happen as Yami, Bakura, Marik, and Kaiba try to get their mates. The angels have to dodge crazy lovesick demons, protect Yugi and keep him in the dark while trying to pass through high school.

Me: This is a story that was requested of us by ncalkins!

Lucy: We are not sure if this is what they were thinking, but we hope that ncalkins enjoys the story and we hope that this is along the lines of what they were thinking about.

Me: This portion of the story takes place much further into the story, but we wanted to use it as the prologue to make people curious about it, so the next chapter might be a bit confusing.

Lucy: Please enjoy!

_**Prologue**_

Thick gray fog rolled through the abandoned parking garage in the middle of the city of Domino. The small, round orange lights that lit the parking garage flickered every several seconds.

The garage was abandoned on every single level. The building that possessed the parking garage had been long since closed, as the time was 12 o'clock midnight. The fog dimmed the flickering lights, which shone through the fog like piercing demonic eyes. The scent of rust and soggy bricks and rain lingered on the seven level parking area, two levels of which were underground.

As one of the dim lights flickered, a soft moan echoed through the otherwise silent, dark, horror-movie like environment.

On the lowest underground level of the parking garage, under one of the round flickering orange lights, the body of a young man of about sixteen years old rested in the direct center of the gap between two parking spaces; one of the left and one on the right.

The young man's outfit consisted of the standard male Domino High School uniform, although he wore a closed buckled leather collar. The jacket was thrown open, revealing the white shirt that he wore underneath. His shirt was coated with crimson blood, and there was so much that it was as if he had a fresh hole punched right through his solar plexus.

His extremely extravagant hair consisted of multiple layers; while his fringe is made up of long, crooked blond locks, the main body features seven large, black spikes with magenta-rimmed edges.

His eyes; usually amethyst, wide, and childish; were closed, and he looked as if was dead. His flesh was pale; as if he were layered in a fine coat of dust. The flickering orange light illuminated his skin and made the bright crimson blood on his torso glisten. His breaths came in weak shudders, as if it hurt him just to breathe.

The young man, however, couldn't feel any pain anymore. All the pain- the agony that he thought was never going to end- had finally ended after such a long and horrible time.

He was upset, however, that he was dying alone.

His memory went to the young man who he had fallen madly in love with. The image of the man's crimson eyes, his sharp, mature features, and the sound of his deep baritone voice resonated through the young man's final memories.

From the mouth of the parking garage; from the path that led to the upper levels and out; another young man slowly entered, his bright crimson eyes flickering for any signs of danger.

This young man's appearance was largely the same as the first young man's, the one laying far within the parking garage, although there are many alternations between the two. The main difference was that this young man was taller and thus looks more like a teenager than the first young man did and he had a deeper voice.

This young man's hair featured multiple layers including long blond crocked, pointy locks for his fringe. Unlike the first young man, some of the blond locks jut upwards. The rest of his hair featured six large spikes colored black with magenta rims all along the edges. He wore a dark-gray long-sleeved shirt, a sleeve-less vest, dark blue pants, and black shoes.

This young man, Yami the King of Demons, more formally known as the King of the Red Rose, slithered through the lower regions of the parking garage. He sniffed around for any other demons, for the members of the White Rose, his mortal enemies. The rebels. Even in his human form; which Yami was currently in; his sense of smell was much more advanced than an average human's.

Yami drew in a deep breath through his nose and gagged. "Ugh," he groaned. "It reeks down here. Those fucking members from the White Rose have been here, all right."

The King of Demons covered his nose with his hand, but another smell leaked in.

It was metallic, thick, and there was a lot of it. Yami knew right off that it was blood. But it wasn't demon blood. Demon blood had a distinct smell, and this was not demon blood. It was too... sweet.

Yami took his hand away and drew in another breath through his nose.

Going beyond the smell of the White Rose demons, which made him nearly gag once again, Yami found another smell.

It was a scent that he had come to love. It was a mixture between vanilla and rose, a distinct smell that lingered with the smell of a human. Every human had their own distinct smell, along with the scent that went with all humans. Demons and angels were the same way. They all had a smell that each of their own kind had, and then a scent that made them distinct.

Yami's crimson eyes widened as the familiar scent filled his nose.

_No-!_

Yami felt something tugging violently at his back as his rage and fear spiked. The smell was the blood of his beloved, his dear sweet Yugi. And the amount of blood Yami was smelling was a horrible amount.

The skin on his back broke, and two huge, crimson and black bat wings broke free. They beat once and a harsh wind blew through the fog and the lingering smell of rebel demons.

Using his wings to glide around the poles that held up the underground parking garage levels, Yami tore through, his eyes scanning effortlessly to find his beloved somewhere in the parking garage. He followed his immense sense of smell to try and find where his lover was. It was easy, since there was so much blood. But that just made Yami's fears increase. His heart thudded painfully against his rib-cage. This was one reason that he hated becoming human. His heart would beat like this when he was afraid.

Once he was deep in the parking garage- and when the smell of his lover's blood became overwhelming- Yami dropped to the ground. His landing was graceful, despite the fear raging in his mind.

The bat wings folded up and vanishing back in his body. A bit of pain followed as the skin grew back over where the wings had torn through. Yet another reason that Yami hated being human. In his demon form, his wings were almost always out, so no skin was torn. Plus, demons were able to take their wings out and in at will without breaking through skin. But Yami had to stay in his human form to be with his lover, since his lover was also human, and if Yami were a demon around him, he might lose control and hurt his beloved.

Yami sniffed the air again, his senses overwhelmed by the smell of his love's blood.

_Please God. Don't let me be too late._

He knew that praying was probably useless. He was a demon; a supposed enemy of Heaven. Would God listen to his prayer? Would it be all right if Yami prayed or would it be an even worse sin for a demon to pray to God? Yami didn't care. He felt like praying would be the best way to insure that his beloved would be alive when he found him.

Yami sniffed again and took a step forward. A weak moan resonated, and his super-powered hearing picked it up, whereas a normal human would have never heard it.

His crimson eyes darted to the source.

He spotted his beloved laying on the ground, several hundred meters away from him. The smell of blood was strong, and even from so far away, Yami could see the crimson splattered all over his lover's body.

Yami's eyes widened. "_Yugi_-!" he shouted. His voice echoed off the cement walls.

The spell of frozen terror lasted for point 0.3 seconds. But to Yami, staring at his beloved, they were the longest few seconds of his life. His legs wouldn't move, no matter how much he commanded them to. _Move! Move, dammit!_He could feel the shock on his face. His heart was thudding to the point where Yami thought it was going to pop through his sternum and fall to the floor. He wouldn't have even noticed if it had. He only had eyes for his beloved boyfriend, his lover, his Yugi.

As soon as the spell of terror broke, Yami ran to Yugi as quickly as he could.

It seemed as if Yugi wasn't getting closer- it seemed as if he were getting farther and farther away with every step Yami took.

Yami feared that he was too late. He could barely see Yugi breathing with his super-heightened vision. The only sound was Yami's shocked gasps and his thudding heart. It took all his will power not to transform into his demonic form. He had to focus very hard to keep from transforming, and when he was so focused on Yugi, it was nearly impossible. Finally, Yami managed to reach his boyfriend after what felt like countless hours, the gasps coming from his chest intensifying to the point where he was practically hyperventilating.

"Aibou, what happened?" Yami's voice was barely a whisper, barely even a breath.

Yami called Yugi his "aibou". It was the Japanese word for "partner". Though Yami and Yugi were lovers, they had nicknames for each other. Yami had called Yugi "aibou" a long time ago, and so, the nickname just stuck.

Yugi, Yami's lover, flinched slightly and shifted from his unconscious state at the sound of Yami's voice.

Yami knelt beside him. His fingers ghosted gently over Yugi's cheek and over his lips. It was at this time that Yami realized just how badly he was shaking.

A faded moan tore through Yugi's throat, and he opened his eyes. His vision blurred, and Yami was nothing but a violent blur of yellow, red, black, and peach. Yugi closed his eyes and let his vision focus for a moment. It wasn't much better, due to the massive blood loss he had suffered, but Yugi was able to see Yami a bit clearer. He could see the tears building behind Yami's crimson eyes and he could see that Yami was shaking. A weak smiled crossed Yugi's paling lips.

"Y-Yami." Yugi's voice was exhausted and barely audible. "I..." He was too weak to continue.

Yami saw this, and another wave of panic surged through him.

"What happened?" he whispered.

"I-" Yugi paused to cough painfully. Yami felt yet another wave of absolute terror pulsate through him at the pained sound of his dear sweet aibou in such pain.

Once Yugi finished coughing, he looked back at Yami.

"I-I knew that _they _were going to hurt you, Yami," Yugi murmured, his tone soft and loving. "I knew that... if I let them pass, they would hurt you, and so I tried to stop them, but I..."

Yami noticed that Yugi's voice was getting softer and softer with each moment, and this worried him. He tried not to panic though, or rather, he tried not to show his growing fear to Yugi, as he knows it would cause Yugi to be upset if he saw that Yami had started to panic, and that was the last thing that Yami wanted.

"Yugi-" Yami swallowed the lump in his throat. "Who did this to you?"

Yugi, if he heard Yami's question, ignored it. "I-I wanted to... protect you, Yami," he whispered. His eyes blurred again, and he gave them a little while so that Yami was back in his line of vision. "B-but it seems that _they_got away." His eyelids fluttered shut, and Yami gasped. He felt for a pulse, and then Yugi looked up into Yami's eyes again, and Yami noticed the faded tears Yugi was holding back. "I-I'm sorry."

Yami's heart skipped.

_No!_Yami thought and he shook his head quickly. _Yugi, you have no reason to apologize for anything!_Yami wanted so bad to say this aloud, but not a single sound would come from his mouth.

Yugi smiled at Yami and his eyelids fluttered closed.

He started to fall unconscious, but Yami caught his shoulders and gave him the gentlest shake that he could.

Yami's voice was desperate and worried. "Yugi! Yugi, stay awake! Who did this to you? Who's they?" he asked, though he had a pretty good idea as to who "they" were. He imagined that they were the White Rose demons. "What did they do to you?"

Yugi smiled, but said nothing for a while. Yami started to get up. He had to go find Ryou. Ryou was the only one Yami knew; out of demons and angels; who could heal others. As he started to get up, Yugi took a hold of his sleeve and kept him from going anywhere. Yami was just about to protest, but after seeing how exhausted and weak Yugi looked, Yami was unable to abandon him. He turned and found that he was still shaking violently, and no matter how much he wanted to, he couldn't stop.

He didn't know what to do. Yugi was dying before him and there was nothing he could do.

Yugi coughed painfully, spitting up a bit of blood. Yami gasped and reached for him, brushing his fingers gently against Yugi's cheek. It took all of his willpower not to transform into his demon form and fly Yugi to Ryou.

Though this was probably the only way to save Yugi, Yami knew that if he changed into his demon form while Yugi was human, if he touched Yugi in his demon form, then Yugi would get burned. Demons burned humans when they touched each other's flesh. And at this point, moving Yugi was out of the question. He would be in even more pain if he was jostled, and it would probably cause more damage to him.

Yami's thoughts were interrupted when Yugi gave another pained, bloody cough.

"Yugi," Yami whispered. His voice was almost silent.

Though he was in the worst pain he had probably ever felt in his three lifetimes, Yugi smiled weakly. "I-it's all right," he reassured Yami. "Even if I die, I'll, ugh, find you again. Even if I am reborn, I know that, unn, I'll fall in love with you all over again. I mean... we were even in love a... long... time ago and when I died then, I was reborn into this form. I was born again under the name "Yugi" and... met you again. So, that's why... dying's not such... a big deal to me."

Yami stared down at his lover, his mouth slightly ajar in shock, his crimson eyes holding back tears.

"Y-Yugi, I-"

Yugi reached up and brushed his hand against Yami's cheek. Yami flinched at how cold Yugi's body was. It felt as if Yugi had stuck his hand in a big snowbank just before all of this had happened. The only thing that was warm about Yugi was his pulsing blood- which didn't give Yami any comfort anyway- and his weak smile.

"So," Yugi's voice was the softest it had been during their whole talk. "No matter what happens, I... I want you to know that I..."

Yugi looked as if he were trying to move, to lift himself up, but he couldn't manage it. His body was too broken, and he was in too much pain to try to lift himself up like that.

Seeing that he couldn't move well- and considering that lifting his hand to touch Yami's cheek had used all of his physical strength- Yugi just stared into Yami's crimson eyes and gave him one last reassuring smile.

"I love you, Yami..."

With those final, heartbreaking words, Yugi closed his amethyst eyes and fell still, the faintest trace of a smile on his lips.

Yami's eyes widened, and his breath hitched. He forced himself not to believe that Yugi was actually dead. Even when the cold body of his beloved was right before him, Yami would defy Fate and refuse to believe that Yugi was dead.

Because if he did believe it, then there would be no way to save Yugi.

If Yami just accepted the fact that Yugi was dead, then Fate would come at him like a slap in the face, and he would be forced to face the reality that there was no way to save his beloved. He would be forced to realize that he had failed as a lover and that he had let this happen. Yami could not let that happened.

"Yugi..." he whispered.

Even though he was trying not to panic before, when Yugi didn't respond, Yami forced himself into panic-mode. He weakly grabbed Yugi by the shoulders and gave him a slight shake.

His voice was desperate and weak. "Yugi!"

Yami sat trembling for a moment and forced himself to stare down at the boy that he loved, not only in this life time, but in a previous life time. He forced himself not to start crying just yet, as Yugi might still be able to be saved.

"_Yugi_-!" Yami shouted.

Instead of becoming a blubbering mess, like he had countless years ago, in his and Yugi's first lifetime together, Yami became angry.

He was not angry at Yugi, oh no. He was angry with Fate. He was angry with those who had harmed his Yugi. He was angry with himself for not coming and rescuing Yugi before all of this had happened. He was angry with himself for not seeing that something like this would happened. He was angry with himself for leaving Yugi alone when he knew that the White Rose demons were prowling around Domino, looking for ways to hurt the King of the Demons, both mentally and physically.

"Yugi, you will not die!" Yami commanded through his unshed tears, his voice cracking. "Do you hear me? You will _not_ die!"

As the King of Demons, whenever Yami made a command and used his powers to his highest authority, any demon had to listen. Though this did not work as well on the White Rose demons, it still worked.

But Yugi was not a demon.

Yugi was an angel trapped in a human body who couldn't use his powers unless he was unsealed.

Therefore, Yami's commanding powers as the King of Demons would not have any effect on Yugi. Even knowing this, Yami continued to shout and command that Yugi wasn't going to die. His crimson eyes flashed gold as he used his powers to shout commands to his beloved, but even this could do nothing to make Yugi come back.

Yami had never heard his voice so broken before. It resonated off the walls and rebounded in his ears, and it almost made him sick to his stomach to hear how lonely and desperate he sounded.

It only proved his fears that Yugi was truly dead. Even his voice didn't believe that Yugi was alive.

"Yugi," Yami whispered, his shoulders quaking. He grit his teeth to keep the sobs from coming up. "I command you not to die. Do you hear me?"

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Yami knew that his command was useless. Yugi couldn't come back. Yugi couldn't hear his commands, and if he could, they would have no power over him.

Yami knew this, and he started trembling.

Tears dripped down his cheeks, and he choked painfully.

After so many years, the King of Demons was finally allowing himself to cry, and it hurt.

It had been years- _centuries_, actually- since Yami had shed a tear. As a demon, Yami was not able to cry. Demons could not cry at all. Tears would not form in their eyes, as they had no tear ducts. Angels couldn't cry either. It was a human thing, and it made them unique. Demons and angels could do something similar to crying, but no tears would come from it.

But since Yami was currently in a human form, he was able to cry.

It was a disgusting and a painful feeling. Yami could understand why demons didn't miss crying. It made his throat tighten and it made his eyes burn, and at the same time, it was all that he could do.

The Demon King did all that he was able to.

He released a loud yell; one of nothing but pain and agony from the loss he had suffered.

His yell echoed through the entire underground parking garage and rattled until it hit the levels above. Anyone within at least half a mile radius of the parking garage could have heard his yell.

And if they heard it, any human would have heard the most depressing sound in the world. The sound of a demon mourning.

At the top of the parking garage, at the seventh level, which appeared to be the fifth, since the other two were underground, several tall, statue-like figures stood on the roof, looking out over the city of Domino.

They were a gang of five. Tall- about seven feet tall- and thin, they were all dressed in white robes. The white robes billowed out behind them in an unseen wind. Their milky-white eyes peeked from the darkness of the hoods. Their eyes were the palest color pink that there could have ever been, having once been a bright crimson.

The yell from the Demon King reached their ears, and all of them smirked at the same time.

The leader lifted his hand from under his cloak and flexed his fingers. His eyes flashed as he scanned over his hand. Long, pale, and coated with a human's sweet-scented blood.

* * *

Me: Noooo! Poor Yami!

Lucy: As we can imagine, those people on the roof must be the members of the White Rose, Yami's enemies. And we know that the one who killed Yugi was the leader, because Yugi's blood is all over his hand, and Yugi's wound looked like someone stabbed through him with his hand.

Me: Anyway, the next chapter and the majority of the story will take before all of this happens, so we hope that everyone will not get confused and that this will be a good story!

Lucy: Please review and we shall update as soon as we can and we hope that this is a good story!


	2. Angels and Demons

**Title**: Redemption

**Genre**: romance, hurt/comfort, fantasy

**Rating**: T for language and violence (might go up)

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi; BakuraXRyou; MarikXMalik; KaibaXJonouchi; hinted others

**Summary**: Yugi is an angel and the demon king, Yami, is his mate. But their relationship is tried when Yugi is reincarnated and turned into human with no memory of his angel life or his past life as a human. Yami comes to claim what is his, but Yugi's angelic friends; Jonouchi, Ryou, and Malik; go to great lengths to stop Yami and protect Yugi from discovering the truth. But then they find out that the highest ranking demons and best friends/warriors of Yami are their mates! Find out what will happen as Yami, Bakura, Marik, and Kaiba try to get their mates. The angels have to dodge crazy lovesick demons, protect Yugi and keep him in the dark while trying to pass through high school.

Me: The first chapter!

Lucy: This one takes place in Limbo, which is right below Earth!

Me: The way that the world in this fic is set up is as such: Heaven, Paradise, Purgatory, Earth, Limbo, Hell.

Lucy: Demons and Angels are allowed in all six of these worlds, though living mortals live mostly in Earth. Limbo is a place for demons, Hell is for the damned, and Heaven is for the pure souls. Paradise is just that—paradise. And Purgatory is like another place to just romp around in.

Me: So, please enjoy this story, guys!

_**Chapter One: Angels and Demons**_

"Young demon king..."

The lord of the demons, the great Dark Millennium himself, turned to face the dying human soldier.

Humans found it hard to survive in Limbo, the world just beneath Earth and just above Hell. The two world comingled and both their cultures made up Limbo, where demons and creatures of the darkness thrived.

The dying soilder held his half-broken sword up to the demon king's throat. Yami Sennen, or more formally known as the Dark Millennium Demon King, sighed and turned to face the soldier. His black cloak fluttered behind him, while his crimson wings batted the air. Red eyes narrowed, his appearance was both alluring and intimidating.

"You're gonna fail," the soldier spat with a portion of his dying breath. "You'll never see him again."

Yami's heart twitched painfully. His eyes narrowed, sending a cold chill through the soldier's frame. But what did he care? He was already dying. It wasn't like the demon king could hurt him anymore. The soldier could say whatever he wanted now.

"Even if you... find him," he groaned painfully, "the angels, especially the Bleeding One, will stop you."

The king had had enough. He turned and chose to ignore the soldier until death consumed him. If the soldier died, then the king wouldn't have to hear him speak anymore about things he assumed he knew. Despite the fact that he was being ignored, the soldier from up above continued to say whatever came to mind about the demon king and the one he was searching for. Most of it was a long speech about how the angels would kill Yami before he even got close to what he wanted.

"And even if you do defeat the Bleeding One, which you won't," snapped the soldier with a laugh, "there's always the White Rose!"

This caught the king's attention like a gunshot.

"You forget that they're tracking him, too! Yes, you have forgotten, haven't you?" asked the soldier. "The White Rose- the rebels who fight against you- have been searching for him for a long as you have, isn't that right, Your Highness?"

The king turned to face the soldier in an instant. His eyes flashed. He'd had enough.

But the soldier wasn't quite through yet. "You'll never... see him again!" he cackled. Eyes flashing, fueling his dying breath, the soldier moved his last drops of hatred into his voice. "Yes, you'll never, ever see him a-"

"That's enough chatter," the king spat.

In one swift movement, the soldier's face was sliced in half by the sword the demon king conjured with his magic.

Blood erupted from the slash mark, but the smell was common in Limbo. The demon king didn't care for it anymore. He turned as the deformed and dead soldier collapsed before his boots. The king sneered; he would have to get his boots washed clean of this man's foul blood before he went anywhere or did anything else.

"Shut your disgusting mouth," he commanded, in case the spirit still lingered. "I will get him back."

The demon king looked down at his hands, his unbeating heart hurting. What if the soldier's words were true? What if he never saw his sweet one ever again?

He would truly go mad if that were the case!

With a cry of rage and fear, the demon king snapped from his dream about the soldier.

Gasping and panting, the only thing alerting the castle to his nightmare, Yami's crimson eyes flashed around the room for any sign of danger. The small hairs on the back of his neck stood on end, as they did when he had a nightmare: very rarely.

Someone was here, in his room with him. In the distance, by his mirror, something clattered to the ground. Yami fell to his bed with an exhausted sigh, the eminent threat of danger subsiding. He reached up with his long fingers and rubbed the cold sweat from his face, trying to hide his unamused look.

"You may as well come out, Bakura," he called to the darkness. "I know you're here."

The walls near the door twisted and became deformed. The shape of an angelic young man emerged from the black wood and landed without a sound on the cold floor. Standing, the young man's face, framed by a mess of silver hair, grinned as Yami, bright as the moon.

"Hello, darling," said Bakura with a wide grin. "I'm home."

"Don't give me that shit," the king growled. "You dhampires have a stupid way of messing around."

"Moi?" Bakura played the dumb card. He shifted through a mess of Yami's clothing and sat on the end of his bed. His crimson eyes flashed, a smile giving him away. "Messing around? I think not. I was merely trying to see if it were possible to startle the demon king, but I guess I was wrong, not that it happens that often."

"Oh, shut up," Yami growled.

Bakura shrugged and rose. "Fine, I guess you don't want me to tell you that I saw your little mate."

Yami looked as if he were about to choke on air. "W-what?"

"Get dressed," Bakura commanded. Seeing Yami's face turn bright crimson with rage, Bakura smiled evilly. "You truly expect me to tell you that I saw your mate when you're laying there in your underwear? It's not dignified, my lord. Now get dressed and you just might learn a thing or two about your sweet little Yugi."

And then he was gone.

Yami growled and threw the comforter off his body. It fell to the cold cement ground. Yami rose and grabbed for his black cloak, wrapping it firmly around his shoulders.

"That dhampire's always screwing me over," he growled to himself.

But Bakura knew something about his mate, about Yugi. As evil as he was, he wouldn't ever joke about something like that. Searching for his black boots, his favorite ones, Yami couldn't suppress the excited shudder that raced through him at the thought of seeing his mate Yugi again. It was almost unbearable.

* * *

"You're the scum of the earth, you know that?"

Bakura rolled his cinnimon eyes and flopped down on the scarlet velvet couch in Yami's meeting room. The demon king's servants, demons and a few charmed humans here and there, kept their heads lowered, but Bakura could tell that they were trying not to glare at him. No one really liked him all that much, but he lived off their hatred. It was the one thing he loved about returning home to the castle every few weeks. He loved to see the angry faces of the demons as they saw him.

"Good to see you too, Marik," he said.

The sandy-haired demon snarled at him. Marik, as he was called, grabbed for a silver china plate and chucked it hard at Bakura's head. He ducked as it came sailing by him.

"How dare you show your bloody face back here without bringing back His Majesty's mate!" Marik snapped. "That was your mission!"

"Hey, I completed most of it," Bakura argued.

"Most," Marik rolled his eyes.

Bakura chuckled and threw his head back against the soft couch. "Wow, His Majesty really knows how to pick 'em," he murmured. Sleep was the first thing on his mind- he would have preferred telling Yami about his mate later.

The door slammed open; Yami stepped in.

"So much for that plan." Bakura sighed and sat up.

The servants and charmed humans bowed their heads as Yami approached them. He raised his hand to dismiss them, keeping his eyes locked on Bakura, his dhampire warrior.

Unlike the rest of his demons, Bakura was able to resist and challenge Yami, being part human. Though he was the demon king, Yami's dominion did not fall over humans. And Bakura, being mostly vampire but still possessing a small trace of human blood, was able to resist Yami's dominion over him, though it took some getting use to at first.

Yami stood, a few inches shorter than the dhampire. He glared with flaming eyes, and said, "Where is Yugi?"

"What? No 'How was your trip?' or 'Good to see you.'?" Bakura grinned as wide as he possibly could, revealing tiny fangs. "Really, Your Majesty, you can do better than that."

Yami seized the front of the dhampire's shirt and jerked him forward. "Do not mock me!"

"Calm yourself, Your Majesty." Bakura raised his hands in surrender, still smiling. "Don't pop an artery; I come bearing good news." Yami glared, but he did release Bakura. Once freed, the dhampire proclaimed, "Hear me, O mighty king of the demons! Your humble servant comes to you on his knees"—he fell to his knees—"and comes to tell you about the horrors of the world above! For he who is your true love has been kept there for any a decade, and in his absense, your soul, spirit, heart, and motivation, have suddenly—"

"Get. To. The. Fucking. Point!" Marik screeched.

"Fine, fine. Gods, no sense of humor. Ahem, as I was saying, your mate is up in the world above, where he has been for the past ten years. In fact, how we missed that fact is mind-boggling."

Yami's heart seized in his chest; he caught his breath.

The other demonic servants in the room fell utterly silent, the scent of dismay and horror filling the room. Bakura stood at the front of them all, his arms folded across his chest, still grinning like a Glasgow(1), though his aura seemed more solemn, more intune with the emotion of the room.

"I don't get it," said Marik. "What the deal?"

"The deal," Bakura said softly, his tone carrying the dark feel of the room with it, "is that our king's mate is in the human world. Trapped as a _human_."

* * *

In the human world, the Bloody One felt the pulse of the approaching demon energy before anyone else would have.

Being the mortal enemy of the king, he gained privelages like this—being able to sense the demons before they came to cause trouble in the world of the humans.

Pale brown eyes lanced at the ground where the split started to occur.

He grinned—the school he guarded was surrounded by a seal made entirely of his blood, circling the building in an invisivle open-top cylinder that made it impossible for any demon to enter except by going through the roof. And what would they find when they came to the roof? The demon killer sitting in wait, like a spider awaiting the fly.

Bored and waiting, the Bloody One grinned and sung a song.

_O, Mr. Traveler, lost in the woods,_  
_Come sit down with me_  
_I'll keep you company,_  
_Until you find your way out_

_I'm so lonely, you see_  
_No one comes to visit me_

_So come and sit with me_  
_And you'll never leave_

"Come, come, Demon King," whispered the Bloody Angel, still laughing to himself. "Hurry, hurry."

* * *

Yami broke the surface of the ground into the human world in a panicked frenzy. The sensation, the scent of his mate's true form hidden inside human flesh, burned in the air, soft and fragile, like the approaching frost just before winter. He glanced around, once, twice, and then caught sight of a tall building with the word DOMINO HIGH SCHOOL written in gold above it.

_Domino?_ The name rang a bell.

The demon king slid from the ground, dressed in his armor, and stepped forward. He reached out to touch the building, but something burned him the moment he touched it.

"Ah!" Yami ripped his hand back and glanced at his burned flesh. _What the Hell—?_

He looked up quick enough to see the quick flash of the Blood barrier before it vanished back into invisibility. He growled, knowing that he should have known it wouldn't be that easy to get to his mate.

He looked up, seeing the top of the cylinder wide open.

_It's a trap_, he thought.

He glanced at the school, blocked on almost all sides by the Blood barrier, set up by an angel. He glanced up to the roof.

But it's my only chance.

Red bat wings emerged from his back; they hurt, but it was worth it. Beating them once or twice, the demon king took to the air, soaring to the roof faster than thought. He towered in the air and glanced down, seeing someone standing on the rooftop, as if waiting for him. He landed behind a tall concrete house on top of the school, peering around to catch sight of the person before they saw him.

The person looked almost exactly like Bakura. He had white hair, which was up in a loose ponytail. His eyes were pale brown, like chocolate, and he was dressed casually. White jeans, a striped blue and white T shirt, a teal over-shirt, and a pair of simple sneakers. If not for the stream of blood coming from his lips and the slashes across his throat and wrists, and the faint outline of glittering wings, invisible except for their outline on his back, he could have passed for human.

Yami slowed down and tried to keep out of sight.

He knew this boy, exactly who and what he was. The boy was obviously an angel, which would have been no problem if not for the fact that fresh crimson blood fell from his wrists and throat, forming rubies on the roof.

As he started to move, The Bloody One turned his fierce brown-eyed gaze at him. "Hey!" he snapped.

Yami froze in mid-step and glared. Magic burned his palms as he prepared to fight. The Bloody One turned his body to face Yami, wiping his hands off on his jeans. The blood stained the white material, but the wounds on his wrists healed. He licked his finger and wiped it across the cut on his neck, and that too vanished.

The Bloody One fished a piece of paper out of his pocket and held it to Yami. "Got a pen?" he asked.

"A... pen?" Yami asked, lowering his hand down, letting the magic form into a small ball in his fist. If the Bleeding One wasn't going to fight, then the least the demon king could do was extend the curtousy. The Bleeding One nodded and held the paper out again. Yami frowned. "Sadly, I do not," he said.

"Oh well then," the Bloody One said.

He took a thick black pen from his pocket. The Bloody One scribbled a strange pattern that Yami couldn't read on the piece of paper, and then he tossed it to the ground. He capped the pen and placed it back in his white jeans pocket. He wiped the blood from his lips, and Yami had to admit, he was fairly beautiful without the inhuman blood on him.

He turned to Yami and grinned.

"I'm almost out of ink for this thing, so I have to save it," the Bleeding One said.

Yami nodded in understanding. He landed on the roof a few meters from the Bleeding One. It felt strange, speaking to an angel that was just as strong as he was, an angel who most likely wanted him dead, as if there was nothing going on. The Bloody One narrowed his eyes and looked to Yami, his face stern and serious.

"Why are you here, demon?" he asked.

"I might ask you the same, O Bleeding One," Yami countered.

"Touche," said the Bleeding One with a smile. "I'm here on business."

He looked out over the roof, to the far distance where a city sat. Yami looked as well. Now that he truly looked at the city, it was lovley. It was like looking at the mirror image of his city down in Limbo. His city, full of death and destruction, against a city filled with nothing but life and love. It was enough to make him feel like his insides were burning.

"Are you getting discouraged, Yami?" the Bleeding One asked.

Turning quickly, Yami saw the Bleeding One bite on his own wrist and tear the sealed wound open again. Fresh rubies dripped to the ground on the paper with the strange foreign symbol.

Yami snarled and took a protective step back.

"Sorry if I didn't introduce myself earlier," said the Bloody One. "I'm Ryou Bakura, the Bloody Angel. But don't feel that you're limited to just calling me that; I go by many, many names. The Bloody One, The Bleeding One, the Bloody Angel, the Bleeding Angel...take your pick. But, I digress. Nice to meet you, Demon King." His tone was sincere, but Yami still felt uneasy. His mortal enemy, the one angel who could take him down, wouldn't be kind without having a reason. Either he truly didn't take Yami seriously, or he was trying to lure him into a false sense of security.

Ryou stepped forward and walked around Yami, as if checking him out to see how strong he was. He shook his head slowly and made his way back to the other side of the white paper with the symbol.

"Think you can beat me?" he asked.

Yami growled. His anger spiked. He knew it was stupid, not to mention foolish, to lose your cool around your enemy, but he couldn't help it. The Bloody Angel had a way of ticking him off without even trying.

_It's his powers_, Yami thought. _They're making me lose my senses._ Despite this, Yami shouted, "I can sure as Hell try!"

He started his attack by hurling a magic ball of black energy at the Bleeding Angel.

Ryou yawned at the approaching attack and placed his hand up, catching the ball of energy as if it were a baseball. Ryou wiped his hand off and snickered to Yami.

Yami flinched, drawing back. _The Bleeding Angel. The perfect demon killer. His magic cancels out _mine, he thought. Yami surrendered in an instant and turned his back on the Bloody Angel. _I'll have to run and fight him on another day when I have more strength!_

When the king started to retreat, Ryou gasped.

He hadn't expected the kind to just surrender like that. He thought the king would drag the fight out for as long as possible, trying to kill him as all the other demons did, by not spilling a single drop of his blood. For, as all demons knew, once the Bloody Angel's blood was spilled, he gained immense power. All the angel's power was backed up in his blood, so, when released, the Angel could do with it as he pleased.

"Hey!" Ryou snapped, but Yami had already flown off with his giant red bat wings showing.

Ryou ran to the edge of the school roof top and growled after the demon king.

He watched the skyline for a few moments, waiting for Yami to come back for a second attack, trying to catch him off guard. When Yami didn't, and his aura vanished from the air, Ryou relaxed and sighed. He knelt down and plucked his jacket off the ground, licking his wrist to heal the cut he had made moments ago.

He sighed and headed to the door leading from the roof into the school. "Dammit. Gonna have to fight him later, I guess." He looked at his bloody clothes and groaned. "And I'm gonna have to explain this to my teacher again, too." Complaing to himself once more, forgetting all about the king he'd been fighting moments ago, Ryou Bakura, the Bleeding Angel, headed into the school, leaving his barrier of blood around the school to ward Yami off in case he came back.

* * *

Me: Oh goodness! Yami's being blocked by the Bloody Angel! (1) A Glasglow is not a real thing. It's a place in Scotland, and the term Glasglow is often used to describe a torture device, know as a Glasgow smile or a Chelsea Grin, where one is cut from the corner of the mouth to the ear in a large grin.

Lucy: Sorry if the chapter seems to move super fast! We wanted to get it up so fast that the action is kind of short.

Me: But we may take the chapter and add more to it in the future, so look forward to that! We will let you know when we do that, so you can come back and read the changes and additions!

Lucy: What will happen next? Read on to find out!


End file.
